infamous_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sena Crosse
Sena Crosse (Alternatively Alexa Weiss) plays her role on inFAMOUSrpg as an amnesiac. Through her first arc, she adopted the name Sena Crosse thanks to a band poster she found with some clothes, and is searching for and unknown person. Through trial and error, she recovers her memory of her true self and name, and stands as an anti-hero. Throughout her time in empire, Sena has been caught up in a love triangle between 249 and Thomas Ellis. She has chosen in light of recent events to go with 249, whom she has renamed 'Glas.' Before the Blast *Born and raised in Seattle, Washington *Her father was a drug addict and mother died when she was young, resulting in her older brother Christopher Weiss raising her most of the way. *They both discover they're freaks of nature when attacked by the City gangs. Chris putting fear into them, and Alexa killing them with darkness. They panicked and promised each other never to speak of their abilities again. *Chris left to join the Marines to make a name for himself and to get away from Seattle, in return he frequently contacted Sena and taught her all different languages he had to learn around the world. *In her brothers absence, Alexa became hooked on drugs. *She is sexually abused by her father and runs away from home to find Chris, who was stationed in Empire. *After a long trip she finally runs out of her supply of drugs and makes it to Empire, before collapsing, sick with withdrawal. *Dimitri Quint finds her and brings her back to health, promising his Templars can help her find Chris. *Shortly after losing her virginity to Dimitri, he discovers her underlying abilities and promises to make her normal. *All thoughts of her brother are lost to the Cultist leader, and he becomes obsessed of cleaning her of these abilities. *She loses control multiple times after tainted shards are hung around her neck, and Shade took several lives. *She fails a mission for him to spy on Joey Corleone (a.k.a. Kyd Wykkyd) and is punished by being locked in a shipping crate full of Tainted Shards after a templar carves the word 'FREAK' into her back. She is then forgotten and left to starve, naked in the dark. Ref. The Shadows in my Head Post Blast *In the shock of the blast in the train yards, the shipping crate Alexa was in falls and rolls with her inside. She cracks her head on the side of the crate. With a severe concussion, paired with prolonged exposure to Shards, she loses her memory. *The open crack in the shipping crate allowed her to escape. She found clothes folded neatly nearby with a band poster on top of them reading "SENA!" with a gothic cross dripping with blood behind the letters. Since she liked the name, she took it. *She wandered around. She knew she was looking for someone, but she didn't know who. (This would be her brother.) *At one point, the First Sons gave her shelter. Afraid of them, she ran away. They have hunted her since. *The First Sons pursued Sena to New Marais, but she escaped them by diving off a rooftop into the floodlands and hiding in the water until they left. She was later spotted sitting atop a car and given shelter by 249. A relationship there starts to develop. Ref. 30 mins or less *Sena meets all the conduits. Ref. Balcony *Sena meets up with Eyes and The Darkness to try to uncover who she is, though unsuccessful. Ref. These Shattered Streets *Sena continues searching for 'someone' and hears smooth jazz. Kyd Wykked shows up and she loses control after thinking it was who she was looking for. Thomas and Sena start to develop a relationship together. Ref. The hand that feeds you *Sena, Thomas, and Lillith are kidnapped by Dimitri, who has found and recognized her. After antagonizing them all, Sena flees with Thomas after discovering that the train yards Dimitri belonged to were drowned, and some memories are stirred. Ref. The Train Yards *Sena meets with Eyes once more and learns about how she once joined the Templars. Ref. Wearin' the Shades *After a battle with the Tears, she witnesses Thomas kissing Ophelia and leaves him temporarily. She meets Dimitri again and, none the wiser, rejoins forces with him. Ref. Templars, conduits, and gangs, OH MY! *Sena fights for the Templars against the Tears. Ref. Tears will fall... *Sena is rescued from Templar treatments and attacks Ophelia. She is then asked to marry either Thomas or 249. She requests time to think about it and goes home with 249 to escape Empire City. Ref. All Sorts of Dark *Sena fights and kills Dimitri Quint, regaining all her memories in the process. She changes her look and personality upon remembering who she is. Ref. We all fall down. *Sena chooses to marry 249 and lives with him. Ref. It's been a while *Sena has come to make a deal with Ophelia. Ref. The shadow, the Tears, and a Liar. Powers Sena/Alexa controls the power of darkness. Darkness *'Dark Blades' - Two long katanas made of solidified darkness formed into her hands *'Dark 'blades'' - Literally roller blades of darkness that form on her feet, allowing her to move faster, glide, and jump higher *'Dark Lances' - Lances that form by her sides and stab into any object or person as desired *'Blind' - Tentacles of darkness seep into the eyes of a victim, stripping them of their five senses for a short time *'Guns' - Guns she keeps on her persona with bullets made of her darkness that give the blind effect to whoever it hits. They have virtually unlimited supplies of ammunition due to their origin. *'Shadow shifter' - Teleportation between shadows *'Shadow rise' - Sena can lift up an enemy's shadow to make them fight her opponent. 'Gadgets ' *'Tainted Shards '- Power-suppressing minerals she wears on her neck to which she is now immune due to years of exposure. Effective for cancelling an opponent's attacks. Category:Characters